


就是很喜欢啊

by gugu_1sbt



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23942863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gugu_1sbt/pseuds/gugu_1sbt
Summary: 背景：190115 fact in star 无脑小甜文：）
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion
Kudos: 5





	就是很喜欢啊

那天fact in star金建学总觉得成员们的眼神变得很奇怪，尤其是坐在隔壁的李建熙，总是偷偷瞄他。于是结束后金建学逮住了李建熙和吕焕雄。  
“koni啊，刚刚为什么用仿佛便秘了的表情看着我？我哪里很奇怪吗？”  
“阿尼，哥你十分的一如既往呢。”焕雄意味深长的说，然后拉着李建熙跑掉了。  
金建学的问号更多了。  
“焕雄啊，你不觉得建学哥刚刚......有点......像变态阿加西吗？”李建熙疑问。“我倒觉得刚才建学哥反应挺有意思的呢。”吕·doon粉头·焕雄如是说，脸上露出满足（kdl）的微笑。“反正小情侣的事就别管他们啦～^_^”  
另一边金建学又找到了李抒澔。李抒澔隐隐露出了嫌弃的神色。  
“你等节目出来了自己去看看吧......你那个表情啊......”李·宇直·抒澔摇着头走开了。  
表情怎么了吗？金建学疑问的一败。  
金英助从后面走过来搭住了金建学的肩。“怎么了leedo啊，闷闷不乐的。”  
“啊英助哥，我实在想不明白，为什么大家都用奇怪的眼神看着我啊？”  
“哦......也没怎么，就是你对东柱......应该说有点特别吗？不过今天节目效果应该挺好的。”英助安慰的拍拍leedo的肩膀。“哦？但我们关系就是，很好啊。”“确实也是那样没错啦......我觉得没什么问题吧，可能弟弟们还没怎么见过世面。”弟弟们感情真好（这就是爱情）啊，英·爱情传教士·助内心十分欣慰。“啊...哦...也可能是这样的...谢谢哥。”  
晚上的寝室里，金建学又坐在床上思考。尤其是焕雄，从和夏恩合作百克力开始就怪怪的，总是要说不说的。“啊，建学哥，你又在床上吃东西！”孙东柱头发还没吹干就开始教训金建学。“说了好多次了，这样会把床上搞得都是渣子的！”金建学看着东柱轻车熟路地爬到他床上把零食渣子抖掉，突然心里一激灵。  
“东柱啊，你再撒一下娇行不？”“建学哥你说什么胡话呢？发烧了吗？”东柱凑过来摸了一下金建学的额头。啊，东柱身上沐浴露的香味真好闻。金建学懵懵地吸鼻子。我们东柱真的kiyo呢。金建学还没反应过来，胳膊上突然一痛，是十分熟悉的感觉——  
“啊，啊！阿帕阿帕！！啊东柱呀！”（铁臂肌肉小鸡也没法把胳膊从小兔子嘴下抽出来呢）  
“建学哥，发呆是不可以的哦，没生病的话要打起精神才行啊。”东柱说完还砸吧砸吧嘴，怎么看都像是在回味咬下去的感觉。“啊...内...”金建学看着自己胳膊上新鲜的牙印和口水和对面小孩满足的表情，这不心动都不可能吧。“明天还有冠军秀，早点睡哦哥，晚安。”看着那颗毛茸茸的小脑袋逐渐消失在视野内，金建学终于明白了。  
就很可爱啊，能怎么办呢。


End file.
